


The Empress

by RulerOfTheInches



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Girl Coven, Empress Luz AU, Established Relationship, F/F, How To Form A Government, Post-Canon, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheInches/pseuds/RulerOfTheInches
Summary: Shortly after the defeat of Emperor Belos, the Bad Girl Coven is faced with a problem. What now? They can’t just leave the Boiling Isles without leadership or a government. So can our favorite human witch, the only one with basic knowledge of how the human government works, step up to the plate and rule.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	1. Prologue (The Secret Ceremony)

It had been six years since Luz entered the Boiling Isles. Six years since she had any contact with her mom after her phone finally ran out of battery. So she and the rest of the Bad Girl Coven started fighting for freedom in the Boiling Isles, to finally be able to practice wild magic and not be under Belos’ tyrannical rule. 

Five years since the Blight siblings joined the Bad Girl Coven after finally getting fed up with their parents support of the current regime. After they left however, Belos executed Alador and Odalia. The official reason was betrayal to the regime, but no one really believed that as the Blight parents were adamant supporters of Emperor Belos. 

Since then, support for the Bad Girl Coven was at a high. Many people were fed up with Belos and the Emperors coven. The rest of the coven system stayed out of the conflict, seeing which way the wind blows. Hexside however, supported the rebellion in secret, Bump allowing rebellion members to finish their schooling under his and the school’s protections.

Tomorrow, the Bad Girl Coven was planning one last final siege on the Emperor’s castle. Faces were solemn at the rebellion headquarters as none knew if they would make it out of this siege alive. 

Luz and Amity, who had been dating since six months after the Blight siblings joined the rebellion, decided in case they weren’t going to survive tomorrow, they wanted to die married. And so they agreed to have a secret ceremony the night before.

* * *

The only people who had shown up were Eda, Lilith, King, Edric and Emira. They had decided they only wanted family present at their nuptials.

The ceremony was held in the living room of the Owl House. Lilith, who still had her officiant paperwork from when she was head of the Emperor’s Coven, officiated. 

Amity wore a purple off shoulder high low dress that she had acquired the previous day. Luz wore a blue suit jacket with a white dress shirt and tie with a blue skirt. 

They stood facing each other while Lilith conducted the ceremony. They said their vows and Lilith asked them to hold their left hands. They did as they were told. 

Lilith drew a silver spell circle over their hands. The spells circle sang a high note and disappeared. On both hands a silver ring with a small diamond appeared. 

“And now, by the power vested in me by witch law I now pronounce you wives.”

Amity and Luz kissed each other in a long deep kiss. A kiss of two people who didn’t know if they’d make it past tomorrow and wanted to savor every moment they had with their lover. 

The small audience they had clapped. It was a small reception because the ceremony hadn’t been big. 

They had a small meal of chicken and mashed potatoes with apple blood to drink. The cake had been a small thing that Eda had baked. The small group of witches laughed and were merry, trying to forget the uncertainty of the next day. 

Finally, at the end of the night, Edric and Emira went back to their respective home. Luz and Amity went upstairs to Luz’s room to spend their first night as a married couple. 

* * *

Amity had her head on Luz’s shoulder while Luz had her arm around her wife’s shoulders. 

“I love you” said Luz, “and no matter what happens tomorrow, I want to say thank you for being my wife.”

”I love you too” Responded Amity, “and I’m glad we got married too.”

They kissed and then fell asleep in each other’s arms. Today was nice, but tomorrow there would be battle.


	2. The Seige

The rebellion met in front of the owl house. There were over two hundred of them. Students (both current and former) from Hexside, teachers, other coven members acting independently from their respective covens and more. All United in the cause of freedom and a better future for the Boiling Isles. 

The residents of the Owl House exited. And stood in front of their small army. Amity and Luz were holding hands. Eda nodded to Luz who let go of her wife’s hand and stood facing the army. She gripped her staff out of nerves.

“Ladies and gentlemen” said Luz, “today we make our last effort for freedom. We will lay siege to Belos’ castle. Most of the Boiling Isles has put their support in us. We capture Belos and a new era of freedom will begin. You all know the plan. The castle only has about seventy five guards left. Group A will attack the outer defenses, while the few of us in group B will sneak in and capture Belos, dead or alive.”

There were cheers that erupted from the crowd. They all got on staffs and began to travel to Belos’ castle. 

* * *

The seige had begun. Group A had successfully penetrated the castles outer defenses and were fighting the guards in the courtyard. Group B, which consisted of Luz, Amity, Eda, Lilith, King, Willow and Gus, entered the castle undetected. 

They found Kikimora guarding outside the entrance to Belos’ chamber. 

“Let me handle this” said Lilith, “I have some unfinished business with that bitch.”

Lilith snuck up behind Kikimora and whacked her on the head with her staff. Kikimora fell unconscious.

”There” said Lilith, “she won’t be telling me to put cover sheets on my TPS reports anymore.”

Nobody knew what she was talking about. They assumed it was something from back when she worked for the Emperor's Coven. 

Luz opened the door to Belos’ chamber and stepped inside. Before the others could, it shut. 

Luz was all alone in the room. All alone... except for the emperor sitting on his throne. 

“Luz the Human” he said, “you’ve been a pain in my side for six years.” 

“Your rule is over Belos” said Luz, “we have the support of the Boiling Isles behind us. I’m giving you one last chance to surrender peacefully.”

”Never, I am the chosen one of the Titan.”

He fired a spell from his staff at Luz. She deflected it with hers. Looks like he wanted to do this the hard way. 

Belos was standing now. He readied his staff for another spell. He fired it and Luz jumped out of the way and fired one at him. 

It hit him in the shoulder but he didn’t seem to mind. He just kept sending spell after spell at Luz. She continued to dodge. She sent her own at him and they hit. But he didn’t even flinch. 

That’s when Luz realized. This was an illusion that he had set up. She ran right toward the fake Belos and hit it with her staff. It pooped out of existence. The real Belos had to be around somewhere. 

Luz turned around just in time to block a spell with her staff. She sent an ice spell in the direction it came from. She heard a yell and went in that direction.

Consumed by ice from the neck down was Emperor Belos. 

“Insolence” roared Belos, “let me go. I am the the chosen one. I am the speaker for the Titan. I will not be unseated.”

Luz hit him on the head with her staff. He fell unconscious. 

“Shut up.” Said Luz.

She pried open the doors. She promptly was tackled by Amity who kissed her deeply.

”I was so worried” said Amity.

Luz comforted her wife. It was over. Belos’ tyrannical rule was over. 

Their story, however, was just beginning.


	3. How To Form A Government

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially my crash course of democracy. Fair warning I may oversimplify things because this is a fan fiction.

An hour after the capturing of Emperor Belos, the heads of the rebellion met in the castle’s conference room. Here they would officially create a new government. 

Here sat Luz, Amity, Eda, Willow, Gus, Lilith, King, Edric and Emira. On the round table in front of Luz was a pen and parchment.

“So” said Eda, “what are we here for again?”

”We” said Lilith, “are here to implement a new system of government. Luz!”

”Yes” responded Luz.

“An imperialist monarchy is all we know. You said that the humans have a different system.”

Luz stood up and looked at her friends around the room. 

“In the human world, most systems of government are what is called a democracy” said Luz, “essentially how it works is that the people elected representatives to pass legislation.” 

Everyone nodded.

”The United States, the country where I am from and grew up, has been perfecting democracy through trial and error for a couple centuries. And while some aspects have failed or are outdated, we can look to their constitution for guidance on our new government.”

”What’s a constitution?” Asked Willow.

”It is a document that outlines a form of government and the rights of the citizens.” Answered Luz. “The U.S. Constitution outlines that the government has three branches. Legislative, Executive, and Judicial.”

Luz explained more and more about what she had learned in the required government class that she took before she came to the Boiling Isles. 

The assembled council was in the room for twelve hours creating a constitution for the Boiling Isles. They decided on creating a senate where they divided up the Boiling Isles into voting districts that would have two senators each. In total there were twenty five voting districts created. 

They established that a Supreme Court would be created. Along with district courts and a court of appeals. No longer would the Conformatorium be judge, jury and executioner.

The only thing that the witches got hung up on was the executive branch. They just couldn’t understand why a largely figure headed role was to switched out every four years. 

“What if we just had a ceremonial emperor instead of a president?” Asked Lilith. 

“But the executive branch is a lot more than just signing legislation.” Said Luz. 

“Yes you explained that” said Lilith, “but don’t they have to do all their duties with the advice and consent of the senate?”

”Yes. Then I suppose we should chose an Emperor to lead.” Said Luz, “Eda what about you?”

”I’m to old and I don’t want to lead.” Said Eda.

”Lilith?” Asked Luz.

”No, the public would not trust me because I am a former Emperor’s Coven member. What about you Luz?” Said Lilith.

”Me?”

”Yeah. Why not? You wouldn’t try to turn into a totalitarian ruler and would protect the democracy aspect. Plus since your the only one who understands democracy and we need that for the first few years of this new government.”

Luz looked to Amity for guidance. She nodded at her.

”How about this?” Said Luz, “I will serve as Empress until I die. But when that happens, the Boiling Isles will introduce a presidential race in the next round of elections?”

And so it was decided. They completed the new Boiling Isles constitution. It outlined a system of government and the rights of all witches across the land. 

They introduced it to the public the next day. It was recurved with cheers. And so the senatorial races began in the voting districts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve simplified this and changed certain things to be useful to the story. The law class I’m required to take has made me think a lot about government and so this is an experimentation.  
> If you want me to write out the Boiling Isles constitution and bill of rights let me know.


	4. Forming the Cabinet

A month after the forming of the new Boiling Isles democratic monarchy the senatorial races finished. Meaning that they could finally start getting things done. All senators elected were independents, it was still to early for political parties to form. 

Luz and Amity were on their way back from the newly erected senatorial dome. Today Luz had to swear in the fifty new senators that were elected. The total process had taken about an hour and a half. It had exhausted Luz but, luckily she had her First Lady by her side. 

“Ugh” said Luz, “I’m glad that’s over. I won’t have to do that for another four years.”

“Yeah” said Amity, “but it’s not over yet. When we get home you got to start thinking about a... what did you call it again?”

”Cabinet. It’s essentially a group of advisors.”

Amity nodded. They arrived at the castle of the Boiling Isles. 

It was unanimously decided that the new empress and her family live and work in the emperor’s castle. It was a little big for just Luz and Amity so, Luz made the decision that it wouldn’t just be them living there. When she created the cabinet, they would live in the castle as well.

* * *

Luz looked over the list she had created. Eda and Lilith were advising her on it. The Clawthorn sisters agreed to be personal advisors to the new empress. 

“Go over what cabinet positions your creating.” Requested Lilith.

”State, treasury, education, abominations, potions, bardic magic, plant magic, defense, beast keeping, oracle, healing, construction, demon relations and illusions.” Responded Luz. “More could be created latter.”

”Do you plan on appointing the heads of the covens to those cabinet positions?” Asked Eda.

”No” said Luz, “to close to Belos. I’m appointing people who I know are users of that magic and are trusted.”

”So are you appointing Amity to the Abomination position?”

”Yes, I know it’s a conflict of interest. But in this case she knows her shut and is actually qualified for the job.”

They two older women nodded. And so they created a list that Luz would turn into the Senate for approval.

* * *

State- Lilith Clawthorn

Treasury- Spontus Drickmen

Education- Hieronymus Bump

Abominations- Amity Blight-Noceda

Potions- Boscha Sportsman

Bardic Magic- Skara Crescendo

Plant Magic- Willow Park

Defense- Eda Clawthorn

Beast Keeping- Viney Blight

Oracle- Apollo Phoebus

Healing- Asclepius Phoebus

Construction- Heftus Monty

Demon Relations- King

Illusions- Gus Porter

Press Secretary- Perry Porter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some of the names up. I know these are a little boring but I’m gonna get into the story next chapter. I just need to set things up.


	5. The Door in the Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was shit. I apologize for that, I’m getting the real story going now.

There had been much discussion about what to do with the door to the human realm in the basement. Luz decided that it had uses, but the matter had to go before the senate. 

So on this particular day she had to go before the senate and argue that it would be a necessary project to spend government funds on.

* * *

Luz stood at a podium in front of a bunch of senators. She was nervous, but didn’t let it show. 

“Esteemed senators” she said, “the portal to the human realm is the issue I bring before you today.”

Lilith had helped her prepare her speech.

”The project initially made headway under my predecessor called, ‘The Day of Unity’. We don’t know what that was, but we do know that the door can still be used for good.”

The senators murmured. Senator Alice Sporutlow stood.

”And what good could it be used for?” She asked. 

“I wish to contact my mother, but for the use of the government there is a much better reason. Treaties with the human world.” Said Luz.

”What?”

”I wish to bring peace between the realms of Magic and humans.”

There were more murmurs from the senators. 

“Please” said Luz, “consider it before you vote. The realm of humans is not what it was like centuries ago. The reveal of Magic will not cause panic. Many will reveal at the opportunity to learn real magic. There is trade and such that can be established.”

And with that Luz left the podium and exited the chamber. 

* * *

Luz and Amity sat in their little living room in their wing of the castle. They had the crystal ball set to C-Spell. The senate was voting on the use of government funds for the portal.

So far it was almost there. They needed a two thirds majority. 

It was at 32 yes, 14 no, 2 undecided. The last two senators were Frankel Dragnet and Alice Sporutlow. 

Luz held Amity’s hand. Amity knew how important this was to her wife. Frankel Dragnet voted yes. They just needed one last vote. There was a pause before Alice Sporutlow cast her vote. She looked directly into the camera and put her thumb up.

Luz cheered. She would see her mom again. She gave Amity a deep kiss. 

The next day, work on the project began.


	6. The Reunioin

A few months after that fateful day when the funding was approved, the portal was complete. Luz stood before the portal shaking. This would be the first time she would see her mom in six years. She thought about how much had changed. 

She was now married and the ruler of an entire realm. She had learned magic and mastered glyphs.

Amity came up next to Luz and took her hand. 

“Nervous?” Asked Amity.

”Yeah” said Luz, “I’m worried about how she’ll react to... everything.”

“She never understood your fascination with magic?”

“Not just that but, well my love of fantasy. She loves me, but I’m worried she’ll be mad since I’ve been gone so long.”

Amity nodded. Luz thought back to just after the portal was destroyed. 

* * *

_Her phone was on its last two percent of battery. She scrambled to send one last text to her mom. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she wrote it._

_”Mami. I am so so sorry. The truth is I never went to summer camp. I found my way to another realm. The portal between the two has just been destroyed. I don’t know when I can make it back. Just know. I love you. I’m sorry and I love you.”_

_Right before she could hit send, her phone ran out of battery. She sobbed as she threw it away and Eda rushed to comfort her._

* * *

Luz took a deep breath. She pressed the button on the key and the door opened. She and Amity stepped through. 

It was a surprisingly warm autumn day in the human realm. The trees were vibrant with colors. The sun was high in the sky.

The run down house where the portal took residence looked the same as when Luz saw it last. 

She and Amity walked in silence to the Noceda household. When they finally approached Luz looked at Amity, who nodded at her wife. Luz walked up the front steps to the porch with Amity right behind her. On the door was a missing poster with a photo of Luz on it. 

Luz’s eyes fixed on the poster for a second. Then she knocked on the door. Her heart beat rapidly. 

Every second felt like an eternity. 

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four seconds.

Five seconds.

The door opened.

Camila Noceda stood there in the doorway. Her eyes squinted at Luz, as if she recognized her, but couldn’t remember exactly who she was.

”Can I help you?” Asked Camila.

Luz gulped. 

“Mami, it’s me... Luz.” Said Luz.

Camila’s eyes widened. 

“Mi hija?” She asked. “Is that really you?”

Luz nodded. She and her mom hugged for a full five minutes.

”Mi hija” said Camila, “where have you been?”

”That’s rather a long story.” Said Luz, “I suppose I could start by introducing you to someone very important.”

Luz indicated behind her to Amity. Amity stepped forward a little nervously. She took Luz’s hand and Luz kissed her on the cheek.

”Mami” continued Luz, “this is my wife, Amity.”

Camila’s eyes widened for a moment. Then she hit Luz lightly on the arm.

”You disappear for six years” she said, “and then when you come back married. Moreover, I was not present at the wedding.”

”It’s about to get stranger” said Luz, “we should probably discuss this in the living room.”

They went to the living room and Luz told her story. She told her mom about everything from that fateful day when she arrived in the Boiling Isles to that morning when they went through portal.

Camila looked at her daughter with wide eyes.

”Six years” she finally said, “your gone for six years and this whole time you were in that abandoned house in the woods.”

”Not necessarily” said Luz. “That’s just the anchor for the portal to the magic realm.”

Camila nodded and stared off into space for a second. 

“How long will you be staying?” She asked.

”We need to be back in a few hours.” Said Amity sadly. She wanted Luz to be able to spend more time with her mom. 

“Would you like to come back with us?” Luz asked.

Camila looked at her daughter for a moment. 

“Yes.”


End file.
